


In Short, They Were Kids

by bluberrimlk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff at first, idk what to tag bruh, sad ending i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberrimlk/pseuds/bluberrimlk
Summary: It was okay, they were in love.





	In Short, They Were Kids

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS A MESS! this is the first time I actually post one of my stories so heyyyyy. I got the idea out of a video I found on youtube and needed to make something anyway I wrote this in like 30 minutes it probably won't be good but enjoy i guess??
> 
> btw my first language isn't english so I'm sorry if there is any mistake!

It started sweet, they were in a cafe. Staring at each other’s face while drinking their beverage. They cafe itself was pretty noisy but they were so immersed with each other, they wouldn’t have known even if a bomb just exploded next to them. They weren’t talking or anything in particular but it was okay.

— “ What are you doing tonight? ”  
Hyunjin asked quietly.

— “ Nothing, what about you? ”  
Seungmin replied.

— “ Same, want to do it together? ”

And it only took a small smile from Seungmin to answer. So they did that, they did nothing together. Just laid on Hyunjin’s bed for hours, staring at each other, playing with the others hand. It was okay, they were in love.

 

The 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th time Hyunjin and Seungmin did nothing together, they talked. Shared story and secrets about themselves to the other. Falling in love deeper every second that passed. It was okay, they were in love.

 

The 6th time, they laughed. Making bad and corny jokes then laugh a bit too hard at them. Hyunjin loving the way Seungmin would curl up into his embrace every time he managed to make the latter giggle. Seungmin loving the way Hyunjin would look at him with so much adoration and love. It was okay, They were in love.

 

Then for the 7th, they acted like kids. They build a fort with Hyunjin’s blanket and pillows. Giggling and tickling the other while the hours passed. Playing with the various plushies. It was okay, they were in love.

 

And then came the time Seungmin moved in with Hyunjin. Everyday was filled with laughter and soft smiles. It was like going back to their younger days, everyday they played. Watching scary movies cuddled on the sofa while eating candies. Running around the house after each other. It was okay, they were in love. 

 

Sadly you can’t stay a kid your whole life, they had to act like adults. And they acted like adults. Days started being less smiles and more arguments. Then the day came that Seungmin was tired.

— “ Can’t you stop acting like a damn kid! ”

And Hyunjin messed up.

— “ If you don’t like it that much with me why don’t you leave? I wouldn’t really mind if you ask me! ”

 

But it was okay right? They were in love right?

 

 

The last thing they did together wasn’t nothing. Seungmin was leaving with his things, looking straight ahead while Hyunjin held the door to their, now "his", apartment and hoping it was all some cruel joke.

 

Yeah, in short, they were kids. And you can’t stay one forever.


End file.
